The Lost Memory
by TheUnknown2448
Summary: Travis Stoll was about to ask Katie Gardener to be his girlfriend but his annoying, twin, brother, Conner pulled a prank on him, he loses his memory. What will Katie do? Read and Find out K plus for murder thoughts. Tratie YAY! In Progress WORING
1. Chapter 1 My Wonderful Wakeup Call

The Lost Memory

Description- Travis Stoll was about to ask Katie Gardener to be his girlfriend when his annoying twin brother, Conner pulled a lank on him. He losses his memory what will Katie do? Read and find out rated K+ for murder thoughts. Tratie YAY!

**Hey Ghosts (look at my profile or a reason I call you ghosts) this my first, first FanFic (think about it, it makes sense) home you "Ghosts" like it. I was in my car and thought of it.**

**(P.S. Don't read the disclaimer if you don't want a spoiler) (P.P.S I the title is so post to be The Lost Memory if you think of a better name PM me and PM if you know how to add a chapter to this)**

** Disclaimer: *Sigh* I *Sigh* Don't *Sniffle* DON'T Cry UNKNOWN *weep* I D-D-don't own Percy Jackson Or Radioactive Rick Rioadan and Imagine Dragons do *CRY***

Chapter 1- My Wonderful Wakeup Call

Katie's POV

I woke up to my least favorite song "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons Its not that I don't like the band it's because radioactive things hurt nature and plants. Wondering why I am all Nature, Plants Yay! it's because I am a daughter of Demeter. Stupid ADHD back to the story I was waking up to my FAVORITE song (que sarcasm)

_Whoa, oh, ,oh_

_ Whoa, oh, oh_

_ Whoa, oh, oh_

_Whoa_

_ I'm waking up to ash and dust_

_ I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_

_ I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_ I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

_ This is it, the apocalypse_

_ Whoa_

I could usually sleep though any song because the Hermes cabin always I mean **always **plays music so load that Chiron usually, wait ALWAYS has to tell them (them equaling Travis and Conner Stoll) to turn it down. I had to get up and turn it off. I went to my "monster proof" iPod and saw a note

_Dear My Sweet Katie, _

_ I am sorry about waking you up from your wonderful slumber but I need to talk to you today 12:00 at the beach the spot where the pier meats the beach if you try to run I have back up look outside for instance-_

I looked out side and saw my friend Jason behind a tree. I sighed I am not going to get out of this. I kept reading

-I have some of my wonderful friends for my assistance. This is **important **so please come Katie

Your wonderful friend

-Travis

I shook my head I should of known he would do this. When Travis Stoll does something he doesn't hesitate to go in and kill something. I started to get ready but first I stopped Radioactive. Man I dislike that song. I put on my green T-shirt with my blue hoodie it was December with my blue-jeans. I looked over at the clock and saw it was 11:46. I should get going to the beach. Whats so important? I began walking to the pier with Jason looking I yelled

"I'm going!"

"I here just incase you never know" he replied.

I was thinking for a comeback and I found one

"What do you think Piper's going to say when I tell her that Jason was spying on me?" I said thinking to myself it was a go comeback

He smirked "I already told her plus-" he was saying

**"great" **I thought

"-she's helping now get going Travis said "IF I HAVE TO WAIT ANYMORE THAN A MINITE I WILL KILL WHOEVER WAS WATCHING HER" Jason mimicked

"Ok I am going!" I yelled

I started to walk to the pier and I noticed that Jason was **still** watching me then I heard a voice

"It's ok Jason I'll take it from here"

I thought for a second and realized it was Travis

"What do you want?" I asked turning around to see one and behold Travis. He was wearing a black tux and with a white polo shirt underneath. He looked kinda attractive

"Well first come over here" he said

I hesitated for a second and he said

"Don't worry I don't bite"

I decided to follow him. We walked up the hill to Thalia's tree to see a picnic was set up with a bouquet of flowers in a purple vase in the middle.

"Come sit down" Travis said I realized that when I was looking at the picnic he sat down.

"Ok but why did you hire about all my friends to make sure I got here?" Katie asked but inside she was a little happy

"Ohh Katie-Kat I know you would want to run away." Travis said and then smirked

**Ohh it might be a cliffy ghosts but next chapter will be awesome (for me or for you to) ok one question and one thing. What is your favorite color? I a curios if I get 2 reviews before Wednesday 20rd January 2014 I will tell you mine. Ohh and cheek out my account to look at my youtube its cool. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Picnic of My Life

The Lost Memory

**Hello Chapter 2 (It's up so fast because I found out that I have a ****follower! and her name (Is it a her? or him?) is Mila-is-a-bookworm-101 I am giving a shout out! but I still haven't got 3 reviews so no color telling but let me tell you its not pink or purple. Hmm lets have a computation you can guess what my favorite color is and if you get it right I will give you a shout-out but if none of you do before ****Wednesday I will tell you if I get 3 reviews. Ok on to the story**

**Disclaimer When,WHEN will I ever own PJO or HoO maybe Uncle Rick will give me it in his will? NOO its to fa****r away so I just point the fact that I don't own it *sigh* on to the story**

I looked at Travis and had to thick for a second for a comeback then it hit me

"You wish" I said I was so sad because Travis didn't even have to think or a comeback and said

"Ohh no no no _you _wish" Travis said and then smirked _again!_ He is so infuriating sometimes. "You want a sandwich? don't worry its a vegetarian sandwich"

I looked at him in shock but ALL Demeter campers are vedatarion I took the sandwich from Travis and started to eat it. It was **delicious**. I looked at him

"Did you really make this?" I asked with my mouth full I know it was rude but it was better then anything here at camp.

"Yes. Homemade its a family recipe do you like it?" Travis asked

"Yeah its really good" I said

"Thank you grandma" Travis muttered

"What?" I asked

"Ohh nothing" Travis took a deep breath "actually Katie I've been meaning to ask you this scince you came to camp I-"he was interrupted by falling over flat on his face. I was worried but then I realized what he was doing

"Haha very funny you fell for me but seriously I've heard that a million times and its one of the oldest tricks in the book

"…."

"Travis?"

"…"

"TRAVIS" I found a brick near him and I was scared but I went to touch his head and I found a huge bump on his head with a little blood I let out a title weep. I heard a little laugh come from a bush near the tree I started to walk fords it. I screamed when I saw it was Conner.

"DID YOU DO THIS? IF YOU DID THIS I AM GOING T KILL YOU"I screamed

"Y-y-yyeah w-w-why?" Conner said in-between laughs. I was about to punch him when I heard a voice

"Umm where am I?" I realized it was Travis I could almost scream he wasn't dead. I ran over to him and hugged him.

"Umm hi are you my girlfriend?" Travis asked

"No I am Katie Gardener this is your brother Conner Stoll and you are Travis Stoll and you guys are twins." I said a little worried but I thought it might be a prank

"Are you sure your not my girlfriend you know a lot about me and again where are we?" Travis asked I looked at Conner and said

"I'm going to take him to the Apollo cabin to see if he's lying about not remembering where we are or not ok?"

"Sure Katie I'll be pra-doing nothing at the Ares cabin"

_"He's going to get himself killed" _I thought to my self "Ok" I said. He ran to the Ares cabin

"Travis" He looked at me "can you come with me?" I asked

"Sure" Travis said. We started to walk

**Ok thats the end of this chapter and don't expect me to update this fast but I am going to try to update Wednesday Remember to Review if you wanna know what my favorite color is. Bye "Ghosts"**


	3. Chapter 3 Help From the Apollo Kids

The Lost Memory

Chapter 3- Help From the Apollo Cabin

**Yo ghosts! I am very sad that I didn't get 3 reviews but I will tell you my favorite color its….. Red! I don't know why it's just is. Again I am not going to update this fast again but I told you I would update today.**

**Disclaimer- The cover is from ****bratitude123 on deviantART. ****The charters are from Rick Riodan**

_Previously _

_"Travis" He looked at me " can you come with me?" I asked_

_"Sure" Travis said. We started to walk _forward to the Apollo cabin.

I knockedon the door of the Apollo cabin and saw one of my best friends Eliza **(A/N If you are in my english class you will know this name with another story we are working on)** answer the door. She had blond hair with blue eyes.

"Hi K do you need something?" Eliza asked

"Yeah Liz I need to see if Travis is lying about not knowing anything" I said

"Ok" she showed us into the back of the cabin "Travis you should know what we are doing"

"I don't" Travis said I looked at his eyes and almost believed him but remembered that he was a ultimate lier so I wasn't falling for it.

"Ok we are hooking you up to a lie detector or a polygraph **(A/N One of my vocabulary words!) **to see if you are lying or not**(A/N I might get somethings wrong I'm not a doctor)** you've done this a billion times." Eliza said

"Why" Travis asked. I shook my head.

"Why? Well you do, do **(A/N I said dodo HAHAHA)** pranks 24/7 and we need to make sure that it was you so we use the "Polygraph" to see if it was you for example we ask you Was it you who pulled that prank? you usually say "It wasn't me." and this thing used to go wonky on us but you've gotten better at lying so its normal."

"Cool" Travis says

"Ok lets hook you up" Eliza said. We hooked him up and put him in a chair.

"Do you or do you not remember anything?" Eliza asked

"I do not remember anything" Travis said.

While we where waiting for the results I was thinking how can this great day turn so weird? I looked at Eliza and she was there with her mouth hanging open. I ran over.

"Whats wrong Liz?" I asked

"H-h-he's n-n-not lying the polygraph says that he's not lying usually it says he lying a li-" Eliza spit out but I interrupted her

"Ok ok Liz I am going to show him around see if it brings back any memories ok Liz?" I asked wanting to get some quality tim- . Wait take a step back you want to spent some time with Travis? whoa this day is getting weirder and weirder. Eliza noted her head. We walked out the door….

**Yeparoooie I am stopping it there and sorry if they are short if they come fast they come shorter do you want me to do the opposite? longer chapters longer wait? well ANOTHER CONTEST ok by Saturday you have to guess my favorite sport you can guess only **_**one**_** guess per account if its a guest then it won't count so make and account the people who win will get a shout out AND a sneak peak on what the next chapter is going to be. Next chapter comes out Friday promise! **


	4. Chapter 4 A Walk Around Camp

The Lost Memory

Chapter 4- My Walk Around Camp

**Hello "Ghosts" this is my Friday update I told you about. I want to tell you it felt weird that I didn't update yesterday. I am going to update new stores mostly one-shots though. Hope you like! (P.S. I will try to make this chapter long)**

**Ohh and Mila (can I call you that?) it's not Soccer (There is a hint!) it does involve a ball though (Hint hint!) not very helpful but swimming doesn't involve a ball and it's a sport.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own ANYTHING just the plot I am so sad AND DEPRESSED LOOK WHAT YOU DID DISCLAIMER *CRY* AND LOOKIE STILL THE COVER IS OWNED BY braditude123 ON deviantART D:**

Travis POV

I got up and looked around not knowing where I was then I saw a really pretty looking girl yelling at a boy

"DID YOU DO THIS? IF YOU DID I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" she yelled. Was I important for her to be yelling but one question was a _little _more important.

"Y-y-y-yeah w-w-w-why?" I heard someone say while laughing. I needed to say something but I couldn't find my voice after a second or two I finely found my voice.

"Umm where am I?" I asked. Before anyone could answer the girl ran over to me and hugged me I blurted something out.

"Umm hi are you my girlfriend?" I asked but I mentally slapped myself because I would remember if she was my girlfriend.

"No" I was a little disappointed "I am Katie Gardener this is your brother Conner Stoll and you are Travis Stoll and you are twins." She said. Even though she said it I asked

"Are you _sure_ you are not my girlfriend you do know a lot about me and again where are we?" I asked wanting to get my answer. She looked at my brother Conner and said

"I am going to go to the Apollo cabin to see if he's lying about not remembering where we are or no ok?" Katie asked Conner.

"Sure Katie I'll be pra-doing nothing at the Ares cabin." Conner said

"Ok" Katie said. Conner ran to the Ares cabin. Who's Ares?

"Travis" I looked at Katie "can you come with me?"

"Sure" I said. We walked to the Apollo cabin who's Apollo?

"We are here" Katie said. At first glance it looks like an ordinary cabin, but when hit by sunlight it looks as if it's made of solid gold, and gleams so much that it is difficult to look at.

"My eyes! They hurt!" I yelled

"I know it hurts just close your eyes and walk forward infill I tell you to open your eyes ok?" Katie asked. I nodded my head. I closed my eyes. _she wouldn't hurt me I trust her even if I just met her about a few minutes ago._

"Open" she said. I opened my eyes and saw the door. She knocked and out came a girl about Katie age and a little shorter that her with blue eyes and blond hair.

"Hey K do you need something?" she asked. Why did she call Katie K? is it her nick name?

"Yeah Liz" Her name was Liz? "I need to see if Travis is lying about not knowing anything" K or Katie said

"Ok" Liz showed us to the back of the room with a mushine and some weird things. "Travis you should know what we are doing" Liz said

"I don't" I immured. Katie looked at me and I think she almost believed me but pushed it away. _Why doesn't she trust me?"_ I asked myself

"We are hooking you up to a lie detector or a polygraph to see if you are lying or not, you've done this a billion times." Eliza said

"Why?" I asked I know it sounded stupid but hay I don't remember anything. Katie shook her head.

"Why? Well you do, do pranks 24/7 and we need to make sure that it was you so we use the "Polygraph" to see if it was you for example we ask you Was it you who pulled that prank? you usually say "It wasn't me." and this thing used to go wonky on us but you've gotten better at lying so its normal." Liz explained

"Cool" I say

"Ok lets hook you up" Liz said. They hooked me up and put me in a chair. "Do you or do you not remember anything?" Liz asked

I said sternly "I do not remember anything"

When I was waiting for the resalts I was going to see what Katie looked like she has black hair with brown eyes really pretty. I looked to my left and saw Liz with her mouth open and her looking at the peise of paper that came out of the meshine. Katie ran over to her.

"Whats wrong Liz?" Katie or K asked

"H-h-he's n-n-not lying the polygraph says that he's not lying usually it says he lying a li-" Eliza spit out but Katie interrupted her.

"Ok ok Liz I am going to show him around see if it brings back any memories ok Liz?" Katie Asked. Liz noded her head. We walked out the dooor and walked to a cabin that looked the oldest and the most worn out then all of the other cabins.

**Ok ending it there I will try to update tomorrow and tomorrow you are going to see what my favorite sport is YAY bye! -TheUnknown2448**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Hermes Cabin

The Lost Memory

Chapter 5- The Hermes Cabin

**Hi "Ghosts" I am here with another update! I will try to make this chapter 1,000+ words but I can't promos anything! :D and Mila only one guess and its not Baseball or Tennis its…. BasketBall! and shout out to xxleafsongxx, Mila-is-a-bookworm-101 and… LaDyPeRcAbEtHiSQueenb Thank you all for reviewing flames are appreciated I don't care if someone doesn't like my story. Ok story starting…. NOW wait I have to do a disclaimer D:**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the cover that is from bratitude123 on deviantART and the characters are from Rick Riordan. Now we are starting.**

**Still Travis's POV**

_ Previously on The Lost Memory_

_We walked out the door and walked to a cabin that looked the oldest and the most worn out then all of the other cabins._

"Why are we over here?" I asked but feeling some connection to the cabin.

"This is your cabin and you and you brother are the cabin leaders" Katie said

"Why did Liz call you K?" I asked. I was curious. She let out a subtle laugh.

"It's my nickname." Katie said. I must of looked confused because Katie then said "A nickname is a second name like you used to call me Katie-Kat for some random reason that I don;t know why but you just do and Liz is a nickname for Eliza"

"Ohh now I feel stupid" I said with a little blush.

"Don't worry you get used to it." Katie said. I looked down at her and saw a necklace that had a heart on it with a K and a J

"Whats that?" I asked pointing to her necklace.

"Its….. Its ….." Katie looked away when saying this. I put my hand on her shoulder and said

"You don't have to tell me, Its ok and it's non of my bis-" I was interrupted by Katie saying

"Its a necklace from my boyfriend James **(A/N Didn't think that would happen huh? Well it DID! :P) **he is a son of Apollo he gave me this for our 5th date" She took it off opened it and show me a kid with sandy hair about 17 with a cocky smile, brown eyes, an outdoor look, a white T-shirt with jeans and flip-flops and his arm was around Katie who was wearing her hair in a ponytail with a green T-shirt, jeans and brown boots. I was getting jealous but I felt worse when _he_ actually came over at us and _talked_ to us.

"Hey KK why is this guy near you if he hit on you I swear I will hurt him to a pulp." James said to Katie.

"I'm fine James" Katie said

I looked at her and asked

"Another nickname? How many do I have?"

"Hmm only one but I don't like to use it…" Katie was saying

"PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME!" I yelled at her

"Ok ok Travis its….. troublemaker I just don't like it there is no ring to it like K or KK there is a ring to that one." Katie explained

"Ohh yeah it doesn't sound good" I said

"Stop your jibber gabber I want to know why you are hanging with _my_ girlfriend." James said. Anger. Thats what I felt like. Jealousy. I wish that Katie was _my _girlfriend. I was wondering why I was saying these things to my self.

"James its ok Travis just lost his memory and I am helping him recover it thats the friendly thing to do" Katie said not wanting to hurt her boyfriend. _Great all she thinks of me is a friend._

"Katie I thought you hated the Stolls for pranking your cabin with chocolate easter bunny's" James said._ Ohh great she hates me now._

"Yeah but I felt bad when I was next to him when he lost his memory" Katie explained not wanting to hurt her girlfriend _again_. Ugh! I was so mad I ran away to the beach.

"Wait Travis!" Katie Yelled "I'll be right back James" she kissed him on the cheek and ran over to me at the beach. I was sitting down looking at the waves when Katie sat next to me.

"I want you to have this" I said giving her a bracelet with a half a rose with an K on it. I found it in my pocket when I was on the beach with another but instead of another half of a rose it was a half of a something I could not describe but when you put the half's together and it fits perfectly.

"I can't accept this" Katie said.

"Yes you can its a gift for helping me, I have something to ask."

"Whats that?" Katie asked

"I want you to show me what I look like" I said. This was a pain that I could not go through not knowing what I looked like.

"Ok but if you are like _I'm so handsome_ or _Whoa! I look that good?_ I will not hesitate to punch you" Katie said and then put her fists up.

"Ok ok" I said and put my hands up.

"Lets go."

We walked to a cabin that had a painted roof, with pillars and blue-and-white checkerboard deck with steps and grey walls.

"Umm what cabin are we at?" I asked

"We are at the Aphrodite's Cabin"

"Cool" I said. We walked in and I saw some pretty girls but I thought Katie was prettier.

"GIRLS!" Katie yelled all there heads looked up out of there makeup sets "I need a handheld mirror to to big" she added. A lot of them rushed forward and showed us mirrors. After a while we found a mirror that was the right size I had a mop of curly brown hair that hangs in my blue eyes. I has upturned eyebrows, a sarcastic smile and a gleam in my eyes. I looked just like Conner but I guess a little taller. I handed the mirror back to the girl who gave it to me.

**BADA DA Ending it there and ANOTHER CONTEST Whoa A lot of contests these days ok question… What is my favorite subject in school? guess! Ok thats it for today I will try to update tomorrow BYE! - TheUnknown2448**


	6. Chapter 6 My Rude Phone

The Lost Memory

Chapter 6 - My Rude Phone

**Hello! "Ghosts I am here with **_**another**_** update and just a few things I am really happy that so many of you are reading this I know its just for fun but I think its where I put my heart and soul in the words that I type (whoa deep) I also want to thank Mila again for reviewing and doing all that jazz. One note to Mila you are the reason I type every day I really like how you enjoy this plot and I hope you like the rest to come. Also I want to tell you to all of you who "Like" my story/plot I just want to say thank you even though I don't get to my goal I just keep on doing it for you "ghosts" and I hope you understand if I can't update this fast. I will try to make this chapter over 1,500 words! (I know you don't count it or most of you don't…..)**

**And some questions I want to ask the reviewers **

** cacklesandevilthings- What do you mean buy Mazeing?**

** Mila- Yes they do count (Art and Gym Music and Recess count too :D)**

** Nooo! Its the Disclaimer lets get this over with using….. HoO Characters! (Applaud) ok Disclaimer- **

** Thalia- Umm where are we?**

** Jason- I don't know I scared though * puts hands over face* **

** Leo- Let me try to get us out *Lights hands with flames***

** Me- *shakes head* now I don't think we can have you light my laptop on fire so here you go *Puts water bubble around Leo that even PERCY can't get rid of***

** Leo- WHAT THE HECK**

** Me- You can get out when you day the disclaimer**

** Leo- Whats a disclaimer? **

** Me- You say that I don't own the cover, the characters and the car I am in writing this (I am seriously am) **

** Leo- You just did that though**

** Me- *laughs evilly* You don't think that I don't know your weakness**

** Leo- NOT **** NOOOO! YOU MONSTER**

** Me- I was going to take away Jason and Piper but that will work **_**(Enter Harry Potter summon spell here) **_** *Grabs out of the air and put sword to the neck of it***

** Leo-OK I'll say it just don't hurt *breaths* TheUnknown2448 does not own Percy Jackson or Hero's of Olympus or the cover OR the car she is in they belong to Rick Riordan, bratitude123 and her mom. Happy? Now give me NOW!**

** Me-Ok ok *Gives Leo a stuffed bear* Ohh yeah and *Gets rid of water bubble***

** Story time!**

**Still Travis's POV**

_Previously on The Lost Memory_

_I looked like Conner but I guess a little taller. I handed the mirror back to the girl who gave it to me. _I was surprised how much I looked like Conner my thoughts were interrupted buy a ring and another ring and then my butt started to talk to me

"Hi? Travis? it's Conner" I was scared but then I did something more stupid

"CONNER? CONNER WHY ARE YOU IN MY BUTT? CONNER WHY DID YOU RING CONNER? YOU OK?" I yelled to my butt

"Umm Travis its ok but WHAT THE HECK?!" My butt yelled

_"_Umm Travis" Katie poked me "thats your cell phone"

"Whats a cell phone?" I asked

"A cell phone is is… hmmm a thing were you can talk to someone with out seeing them and the other person you want to talk to has to have a cell phone" Katie takes out a box-like thing out of her back pocket "You can call me since I have a cell phone"

"Umm Travis I'm still stuck in your butt HELP" Conner said

"Not funny Conner he's kidding don't worry" Katie said. I finely took the cell phone out of my back pocket. I looked at it on the case of it was blue with a T and and S and behind the letters where a green circle thing.

"Whats this?" I asked pointing to the green thing. Katie let out a laugh

"It's a stink bomb"

"Why is there a stink bomb on here?"

"I told you before you used to prank people and your special prank was the stink bomb"

"Cool" I said

"You say 'Cool' A lot"

"Yeah I guess so"

"Ok lets go to the Big House"

"Whats the Big House?"

"You'll see"

-PAgE bRaKe WhOa!1!-

I looked at the Big House and it was big house. Katie burst out laughing

"Well duh!" Katie said

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked "was that the 3rd or 4th time I did something like that?"

"Probably 4th but since I was counting it was 3rd." Katie said

"Haha"

"Ok come on you have a video in here of you doing something weird that you _had_ to show all of us" We went in to the house and saw a small T.V. but big enough that a lot of people could watch something.

"Ok look for a disk that says '_pranks'_" Katie said

"Ok" I said. We looked for about 30 minutes and finely Katie yelled

"YES! I FOUND IT!" she put the disk in the DVD player and it started

_Hello all Half-Bloods this is Travis Stoll and Conner Stoll and we have a video about….. PRANKING DADADADADA. Ok lets get started we have pranked the Aphrodite cabin…. with…. MUD BOMBS! Lets take a look we are switching to the camera's we have hid in the Aphrodite cabin but you can still hear us. Ok the Aphrodite kids are coming into their cabin NOW! _I looked at the screen and saw a bunch of kids screaming._ "Stoll!" They yelled "we are going to kill you!" They were covered head to toe in a brown water. "HAHAHAHA" Me and Conner Yelled laughing "Thats how you do it folks and we are out Bye this were your master prankers we are out" _The T.V. went black.

"Do you remember anything?" Katie asked

"Sorta Its still a blur though" I said. Katie had a sad look on her face.

"Ok lets go to your brother see if he can help _and make sure he's not dead by the Ares cabin" _Katie said in a really low tone that I could nearly hear it.

"WHAT?!" I screamed/yelled

"Never mind…." Katie said "lets just go before we're to late"

"WHAT"

"Just kidding _maybe_" Katie said with a smirk

"Not funny even though I don't remember anything I still love him" I said

"Whoa I've never seen you be over protected for your brother lets go" Katie said. We walked and a question popped in my head.

"Why is James your boyfriend? I know its non of my business but when you don't remember anything you get curious about things, its ok if you don't want to tell me" I said

"Its fine I know what you mean being curious about things let me show you I've been working on a new power that not a lot of demigods can do" Katie said. She took my hand and I guess thought really hard because her face was scrunching up. I was suddenly on the beach and I asked her

"You can teleport people? Thats so cool!" I said

"It's not teleporting silly its you in my memory **(A/N Another Contest in a contest who does this in Ricks series?) **it is your answer of how James was my boyfriend"

_"Hey KK" Katie was planting plants in the strawberry fields _

_"Hey J"_

_"I wan to ask you something"_

_"Ok what? I am sorta busy"_

_James takes a deep breath "Do you wanna go steady together?" Katie was now standing up and hugged him_

_"Sur-" _The memory was interrupted by a yell I woke up to see James above me yelling

"STOLL WHY ARE YOU HOLDING HANDS _AND_ LAYING THERE WITH _MY _GIRLFRIEND?!" He screamed/yelled. I blushed but Katie was saying

"James its not what you think I was showing Travis a memory to help a question he asked"

"What was the question?" James asked. Katie looked at me and winked

"It was How did you get clammed? and I just showed him using my new power."

"Ok K I trust you but I still don't trust _Stoll_" James said in discussed like it was poison in his mouth "I think you are a really great friend to be helping a _Stoll_" Again why does he hate me so much?

"Ok J I am bringing Travis to Conner to see if any memory sprout **(A/N get it sprout? hint- daughter of Demeter) **ok?"

"Fine just if he hits on you I will hurt him and make sure he doesn't see the sunlight eve again."

"Ok just go I'll be fine" Katie looked at me "sorry he get's over protective when it comes to me with other boys, lets go to Conner"

We walked to the Ares cabin…

**And it ends there and YAY over 1,500 words! Ok remember the contest What is my favorite school subject? The answer is up Wednesday so that means… I post Wednesday I might not post tomorrow I have school but I could probely if I don't get lazy… Also send in your jokes I need a good laugh or you might get a Boo Hoo point which my teacher does well you can get a HAHA point ( +1 point)by making him laugh when he is grading your paper but once (only once) my teacher had to put a Boo Hoo point (-1 point) by someone putting the worse joke on the paper SOO bad that he got a Boo Hoo point ok BYE - TheUnknown2448**


	7. Chapter 7 My Brother Broken

The Lost Memory

Chapter 7 - My Brother Broken

**Well you got your tomorrow update! One note sorry that I update late at night if you want a long chapter I have to wait in till 9:00 or maybe earlier but I do go to the library after school and come back to my house at 5:00 maybe 5:30 but my homework is finished so I will get to update my story then but then again I will try to make this over 1,000 words. Thank you all for reading my story that I have created. Another note is that I am not going to start another story in till I finish this story but I might do some one-shots what do you think? I still need jokes! and School subject contest is up in till Wednesday! Remember the contest is for fun you get nothing out of the contest but enjoyment.**

**Somethings I want to tell the people who reviewed last chapter (Mila)**

**It's Hazel who does the thing with Leo she brings him into her memories **

**Now is the time for the disclaimer…**

**Disclaimer- My my my why would you think that I would be Unkle Rick if I update about **_**every day**_ ** HUH? I thought so**

**Still Travis's POV**

_Previously on The Lost Memory_

_We walked to the Ares cabin…_

The cabin was scruffily painted with an angry red color, it also had barbed wire on the roof and a stuffed boar's head on the doorway. The eyes on the boor seamed to stare at whoever is walking by. there were also land mines surrounding the cabin plus loud punk music shouting from the cabin. There was chanting coming from the cabin.

"Burn him! Burn him! Burn him! Burn him!" they chanted

"NOOOOOO!" A yell came from inside the cabin I remember hearing it before but before I could remember anything more an anther yell came from right next to me

"TRAVIS! IT'S CONNER! WHO IS SCREAMING!" Katie yelled at me. Thats why I recognized the scream it was my brother's.

"CONNER WE ARE ON OUR WAY HOLD UP TRY NOT TO DIE!" I yelled at the cabin.

"WELL THATS MY ONLY CHOSIE! NOW COME ON!" Conner yelled back. I rushed to the cabin trying not to set of land mines but i did once or twice.

"Come on Travis keep up!" Katie yelled. I saw that she was a head pf me.

"Uhhh how you when HOW?" I asked stupidly

"You have a best friend from the Ares cabin you learn a thing or two now come on!" Katie said ahead of me. I started to weave though the land mines getting to the cabin faster. We finely got there or _I _ finally got up there. Katie was about to knock when I ran, opened the door and saw my brother in a chair with a few flames around him. I was looking around when my brother said

"Can you help me?"

"Say the magic word" Katie said with a smirk

"Please?" Conner said/asked

"Nope" popping the 'p'

"What is it then?" Conner asked a little annoyed. I was thinking for a while when I knew what she was talking about it's _abracadabra _ I sorta remember when I took Katie to an magic show as friends but all the rest is a blur

_"ABRACADABRA!" _I yelled. Katie looked at me weirdly like _How did you know that?_ I guess she thought about it for a while and after about what 30? no 50 seconds she screamed and yelled

"TRAVIS YOU REMEMBERED!"

"Yeah but it's still a blur" I amitted.

"Do you remember anything else?" Katie asked

"No I don't" I said

"Umm sorry to interrupt but fire is about to BURN MY SHOE!" Conner yelled. I looked over and Conner was right there was a fire on a stick and the stick was on his shoe. I ran over and took the stick and broke it in half, dropped it and said.

"Problem solved"

"Not really look" Katie said and pointed to my feet. I saw where the sticks where with a flame on both of them and they where getting on the heim on my jeans

"AHH SOMEONE GET ME SOME WATER!" I yelled

"It's fine Travis look" Conner said and then spit on both of the flame which died immidetly

"Ok great but Travis still doesn't have any memories!" Katie yelled at Conner

"I acutely have 2 memories

**That is the end of this sorry about it not being long and putting it up late I have school D: Contest still up. Ohh and remember I read every review and try to reply to all questions if you have any more PM me. Hope you liked this chapter bye all ya "Ghost" - TheUnknown2448**


	8. Chapter 8 Blood in a Paper

The Lost Memory

Chapter 8 - Blood in a Paper

**Hello all ya "Ghosts" I have finally put the URL to the reason I call you Ghosts in my profile check that out. Ohh yeah and about this week I may not update long stories because I have an English quiz on Wednesday, A science quiz Thursday, A math TEST on Thursday and and spanish Test Friday so I may not update long chapters sorry but some of you know what I mean. Right? Well one thing to Mila**

**Thanks I love writing it also it's really fun but my mom is looking at me weird when I write because she's like "Your typing really fast but not the right way also your looking at your keys" or "How come you haven't had writers block yet?.**

**I think it pretty weird for my mom to look over my shoulder.**

**Ok now on to the story, WAIT once again the Disclamer is in the way D:**

** Disclamer again using HoO characters!**

** Hazel- Whats this? Is this some kind of 21st century thing?**

** Leo- No….. NOT YOU AGAIN!**

** Me- Yes me again and now my target is the one and only…**

** Leo- NOT ME AGAIN!**

** Me- Don't worry you are done with but remember I am still your fan! Our victim is… PERCY!**

** Percy- How did I get here I was at the movies with Annabeth and now I'm here.**

** Annabeth- Seaweed Brain we were always here and you have to say the disclaimer**

** Percy- Whats a disclamier?**

** Annabeth- *Sigh* can I just say it Unknown?**

** Me- Sure I have to write the story soon.**

** Annabeth- TheUnknown2448 does not own the cover bratitude123 does and she doesn't own Percy Jackcon and the Olypions Rick Riordan does. Ok Percy lets go to the kitchuin I am hungry**

** Percy- Ok**

You guess who's POV it is

_Prviously on The Lost Memory_

_"I acutely have 2 memories" I said_

"Really?!" Katie screamed/asked in to my ear

"Yeah that pranking video thing I now sorta remember it and also the memory of the magic show" I explained

"Awesome" Conner said "Sorry again to interrupt a breakthrough but I am still tied up ti a POLE!"

"Sorry Conner" Katie said and then rushed over to untie Conner. I did the same thing. We untied Conner in about 2 minutes when some of the Ares campers came in.

"What are you punks doing?" said a tall girl with straight brown hair, brown eyes and looked strong.

"We are just freeing my brother Conner" I replied

"Whoa Travis you usually run and leave your brother but wow" The Ares cabin girl said. The Ares people who came in started clapping after a while they circled around me.

"Go Travis!" Conner yelled at me.

"Umm Conner can you ummm what was it? Ohh yeah HELP ME?" I asked

"S-s-s-sure!" Conner said in-between laughs. Finally after a while they got me out of the cabin with a few bruises and maybe a broken nose, I can't really feel my nose so I don't know but is bleeding a little…..

"Ohhh my gosh! are you ok? your nose is gushing out blood like really fast also the blood is on your pants, shoes and your camp halfblood T-shirt." Katie said.

I looked down and saw red all over my shirt, pants and shoes.

"Oops" I said.

"Umm here's a tissue" Katie said "but it might not be enough though" I wipped my face with the tissue. I looked at the tissue and saw it all red.

**Sorry got to end it there but hay if you want an update you get a short one. Ok tomorrow's update is going to be small because I would have 1 test and 1 quiz to study for. Thank you all! - TheUnknown2448**


	9. Chapter 9 Heartbreak

The Lost Memory

Chapter 9 - Heartbreak

**Well all ya' "Ghosts" this will try to be a long one since school was canceled today D: it means I have to go to school in the summer D: Ohh and I really want to thank Mila for reviewing its not Gym it's….. MATH I am really good at it and since I am a nerd…. Well yeah Ok now its the disclaimer.**

** Disclaimer- I don't own anything**

Guess what it….. Nobody's POV

"Umm is blood so post to make you head hurt?" Travis asked

"No that means you are losing blood fast" Katie said "we need to get you to the infirmary fast"

"We?" Conner asked

"No you can do anything you want I don't really trust you since YOU were the one who did this"

"HE? HE DID THIS? and whats an infirmary?" Travis asked. Katie shook her head.

"You'll find out" Katie said.

=LINE BREAK=

"Whoa this looks like the place where the poly whatever was" Travis said

"Yeah it does, now can you sit in that chair there?" Katie asked while pointing to a table.

"Sure" Travis said and shrugged his shoulders "the table isn't helping my headache"

Katie let out a small laugh.

"It's not suppose to, it's here so that the metics can look at you and help" Katie explained

"That makes more sense" Travis said

"No dips surlock" Katie said **(A/N I know I must of spelled that wrong my worst subject is spelling…..) **

"What?" I asked confused

"Ohh it was a joke you and me used to do I thought it would bring back some memories" Katie said in a sad voice.

A metic came in the room and I stopped bleeding for a while and the metic said if it starts bleeding again to come back. I herd a horn when I went outside.

"Come on it's time for dinner" Katie said. We where walking playing a game called I-See _ it was weird. When Katie stopped I was confused I turned around to see that Katie had a tear down her cheek.

"Whats wrong Katie?" Travis asked

"Sorry Travis I have to go do something I'll see you around" Katie said with more tears streaming down her face. She turned around and ran away.

"Katie!" Travis yelled but Katie kept on running. I turned to see what made Katie cry ohh I will hurt whoever it is. I turned and saw James kissing another girl she looked fimilyer. I did another stupid thing.

"Hey why are you kissing another girl when you have Katie?" I yelled to James "you know Katie saw you and she is going to dump you!"

"No I am going to dump her!" James yelled back at me. Ohhh he did a stupid thing. I ran at him with and punched him in the face sorta how that Ares camper did to me and blood started to run all down his face he looked sick and then passed out on the ground. **(A/N This part might be a little gross so (enter 4 letter word that I don't know how to spell here I am seriously not kidding I don't know how to spell D:) it if you don't like BLOOOD or liking it yum…)** Blood splattered everywhere the girls high heals, her pink shirt, and on my shirt. Pink, white and red meet on her shirt they are just like big splotges of red roses all over her shirt but it looked like she just merderd someone.

**(A/N end of gross things) **

"Jamie!" The girl yelled. I thought she was going to run over to him but she said "you just ruined my disinter shirt this cost a fortune!".

All that came back from James was nothing he was still passed out. I forgot about Katie when I remembered. I started to run the direction where Katie was running. I stopped when I saw her on the beach cringe into her neas.

"He's not worth your time" Travis said putting his hand on Katie's shoulder.

"Thanks for trying to chear me up but the only way that I would deal better that if James died in a hole!" Katie said. I grinded my mouth really wide that I looked like I would not be trusted around sharp objects "you didn't" I smiled even harder if I could smile harder.

"I didn't kill him…" Travis said "I punched him in the face and he passed out"

Katie gasped I thought she was going to hurt me when she put her hand up but she just said

"High-five!"

Travis was confused

"Whats a High-five?"

Katie let out a laugh "A high-five is hmmm well put your hand out"

I was confused but I did it and she took my hand and hit it with her hand.

"Thats a high-five?"

"Yeah" Katie said

"Awesome! but I think you owe me a dinner" Travis said putting his hand out

"Yeah I think I do" Katie said taking Travis's hand pulling her self up "lets go"

~LINE~~~~~BREAK~

We got to the dinning pillion and it was pretty big. I was confused of where the food was.

"Umm where's the food?" Travis asked. Katie let out another laugh.

"It's magical the food appears but its a food you like the something with the cups" Katie said. I went over to the ….

**Cliffy and I have no exuse to be being lazy its just that I just finished 2 tests and 1 quiz and I have 2 more quizzes tomorrow. Ugg! school! Thank you I just saw that I have another follower and I am really happy! also that I saw who is reading this and some are even from China WHOA coolios to you. Ok there it is I may not update in till I get 2 reviews yeah I can get like that so Bye! -TheUnknwon2448**


	10. Chapter 10 Why?

The Lost Memory

Chapter 10 :D TEN! - Why?

**Ohh my gosh I can't believe that I got 2 reviews. I am overly happy and you get this update I just went in the ocean today…. I am not crazy it was a polar plunge it was COLD me and my friend went twice since I forgot to go all the way under the first time… Ok I am so happy that I am writing this during the supper bowl GO SEA HAWKS (Sorry Denver Bronco's D:) I just like seagulls better and they are closer to Seahawks then Bronco's. Ok the update sorry I might not update this week but I will try.**

** The Evil Disclaimer- We make you not own anything AND make you say it hahahaha (this is a disclaimer it says that I own nothing except the laptop I am using to type this)**

**Previously on The Lost Memory-**

We got to the dinning pillion and it was pretty big. I was confused of where the food was.

"Umm where's the food?" Travis asked. Katie let out another laugh.

"It's magical the food appears but its a food you like the something with the cups" Katie said. I went over to the ….

_Travis's Pov_

table that Katie went to.

"Umm Travis" Katie said

"Hmm?" I asked

"You can't sit here we sit by cabins" Katie said

"Ohh where do I sit?" I asked a little sad that I wasn't sitting with Katie

"You sit with your brother over there" Katie said pointing to a table with Conner waving at me. I walked over to Conner.

"Whazz up?" Conner asked

"Umm the sky?" I said

"Ok…." Conner said. I looked around looking for a seat.

"Ohh Travis you can sit over here" Conner said patting a seat next to him. I sat down next to him. I saw an empty plate in front of me. I sat there remembering what Katie told me. I thought of a food and it popped up, a plate of green Jello.

"Umm Travis why do you have Jello on your plate?" Conner asked. I shrugged.

"I remembered my phone had a green thing on it and I thought of something green and this happened" I said

"Ok…" Conner said and looked down at his plate "you know I feel really bad about knocking you out"

"I know you didn't mean too" I said

"Yeah" Conner said after dinner can I show you something?"

"Sure" I said. We ate dinner in silence.

"Are you done dinner because I am" Conner said

"Yeah I am" I said

"Come follow me" Conner said. We walked out of the pillion and started to walk towards the hill with a big pine tree. I saw that the picnic was still there and a half eaten vegi sandwich was on the ground.

"I meant to help you with your 'date'" Conner said "come look" he walked tords the pine tree and I saw rope and pullies.

"Whats this?" I asked

"It was suppost to help you" Conner said again

"How?" I asked

"You see if I throw a brick at that branch" Conner said pointing to a branch with a little blue on it so you could see the differentce from all of them but its sorta hard to see "look" he took a brick from the ground with the words T+K in a heart. I blushed. He threw the brick at the branch and it realized that there was string and it snaped when the brick hit it and a sign started to fall down saying _Wlyo ab hy gitlferint? _

"Umm what does that say?" I asked

"It's so post to say _Will you be my girlfriend? _but you have dyslexia so you can't read it but Katie can" Conner said

"Ohh" I said putting my hand behind my head and I felt something wet I took my hand away from my head and saw something red. "Whats this?" I asked

"It's blood and I am really sorry about that" Conner said

"It's fine you didn't mean it, Right?!" I said

"Yeah I didn't mean to" Conner said putting his hands up in surender.

"Good" I said "I'm just going to take a walk"

"Ok I'll be at the cabin" Conner said. I walked of to the forest to the beach. I started to walk when I fell over.

_Katie's POV_

Where is he? Dinner finished a few minutes ago. I can't believe all this happened in a day Travis loses his memory, I work on my power, James cheats on me, Conner almost dies and Travis loses a lot of blood. Whoa this was a fun day. I was so sitracted in thoughts I ran into a brown mess.

"I'm so sorry!" I said before looking up.

"It's fine Katie-Kat" A voice said I realized it was Travis's and I looked up and takled him.

"I missed you too" Travis said

"Your still as a noting as ever" I said

"You know how my memories are gone?" Travis asked

"Yeah?" I said

"Well this is hard to explain but you know how Conner did this" I nodded my head "well it was so post to help me with something" I gasped "yeah I know well can you just follow me?"

"Why not?" I said in a scartastic ascent voice. We walked to Thalia's Tree and I saw that words _Would you be my girlfriend? _on a sign. A tear slid down my cheek. I nodded my head _he _was always there when I was sad. _He _was always there when I needed a laugh. _He _seamed to be there when ever I needed someone there.

**That Is the end of this chapter CHAPTER 10 diez! (yes I know some spanish) I am really happy since I got 2 reviews AND I got 2 favorites so far my favorite reviewer is Mila! She's been there when I didn't want to post Thank you a lot! Ok worming I have a science quiz and a grammar quiz Tusday and Wednesday so maybe no update that day. ANOTHER CONTEST this one is a little hard Whats my favorite food just for the smell? do I like that food? WHOA DOS QUESTIONS IN UNO! ohh and the answer is coming this Saterday you know what that means I am updating Saterday! I got a deviantART account my name is TheUnknown2448 So check that out ohh and any YouTube lovers can you check out my YouTube account I don't make the best videos maybe that's because I don't want to pay money for recording things! Please just check it out its TheUnknown2448 Ok thats the end FOR NOW Bye!- TheUnknown**


	11. Chapter 11 REALY! Shocking!

The Lost Memory

Chapter 11 - REALLY?! Shocking!

** Hello all you ghosts I am here with another update WHOA I can't believe that yesterday I got over 1,000 words! Ok I just found out my favorite song is How Far We've Come. You should check that song out. Ok let me give you the hint to Whats my favorite food just for the smell? Do I like that food? **

**Mila- Nope not cake but I do like cake yummy**

** The answer is….. Chili I don't like it but I love the smell! weird…**

**Ok remember I have school you should be happy that I get up at 6 everyday when I need to be at school by 8:10 so I have some free time. Disclaimer this time using… CHARACTERS (HoO Characters) **

** Leo- Not this again!**

** Me-Don't worry your not my victim MUHAHAMUAHAHUAMAHUAMHA**

** Jason- Is that normal?**

** Leo- Yeah and YES THAT MEANS I CAN LEAVE!**

** Me- Yeah you can go *Leo vanishes* ok my new victim is…. **_**Frank**_

** Frank- What am I doing here I was just talking to Hazel **

** Me- Can you just say the disclaimer?**

** Frank- Sure TheUnknown doesn't own anything. Can I know go back? Hazel is pronely freaking out**

** Me- Sure *Frank Disappears and Leo comes back* see how easy that was?**

** Leo- But Frank is Frank**

** Me- STILL ok know on to the story**

**Previously on The Lost Memory-**

A tear slid down my cheek. I nodded my head _he _was always there when I was sad. _He _was always there when I needed a laugh. _He _seamed to be there when ever I needed someone there.

_Travis's POV_

Did she just nod? Why?… Ohh yeah the sign that said Ohh my gosh I was so happy that I jumped up and fell back on my face.

"Oh my gosh are you ok?" Katie said while she ran up to me seeing if I was ok.

"Yeah maybe a little blood loss but hey I am exited that I have a girlfriend now" I said

"Yeah" Katie said sheepishly. I put my arm around Katie and kissed her on the cheek.

"Come on lets get back someone is probably looking for us" I said

"Yeah I guess so" Katie said.

We started to walk back to the diner when I needed to say something fast.

"Meet me at the beach at 8 don't tell anyone K?" I said running to get ready before she could answer.

"Ye-" Katie said when I jogged away.

I walked to the Hermes cabin I remember it from when Katie showed it to me. I tried to open the door but it won't open. I saw the door open a little.

"Password" the person in the door said

"I need to get in I have to get ready for a date" I said inpatient

The person in the door gasped and let me in.

"Umm can I ask where my bed is?" I said but when I said that out loud that sounded pretty stupid since they didn't know I lost my memories.

"Umm sure Travis its over their" the person said pointing to the back of the cabin which was the messiest part of the cabin.

"Thank you" I said. I walked to the back of the cabin. When I passed people people looked at me weirdly.

_"They probably are looking at me because I asked that stupid question or I don't know anything or is it because I got a date?" _I thought to myself but I shrugged that out of my head I was to exited.

I looked at the back of the room looking for Conner. He knew that my memory was gone.

"Umm where is Conner?" I asked to the cabin

"He's in his bed!" someone in the cabin yelled

"THANKS!" I yelled back to someone in the cabin. I looked around looking for my brother. I saw him and ran over.

"Hey slick dude you got a date may I asks who?" Conner said

"Yeah it's Katie ok I need your help I have a date with her today and I ne-" I said but got interrupted

"Wait wait wait you have a date with Gardener" Conner asked

"Yeah and she's my girlfriend why?" I asked confused but still mad for Conner interrupting me

"You had a crush on her since you were 12 when we came in the border with her" Conner said

"How old am I?" I asked in a whisper so only Conner could hear

"Your 17 Travis" Conner said

"Ohh thats…." I said counting my fingers

"Ugh! Thats 5! 5 hole years you have been crushing on Katie and after 5 years! you finely got Katie to be your girlfriend. Can I ask how you got her to dump James?" Conner asked

"She didn't she saw him kissing another girl and she saw the sign that you made and she said yes" I said thinking back from all the things that happened today _"Whoa" _I muttered under my breath I realized how many things happened today.

"Can you just help me get ready?" I asked annoyed getting off subject.

"Sure where are you meeting?" Conner asked

"The beach why?" I asked

"Ohh you need the right things to were at the right places like you can't where boots at the beach or flip-flops at an Iceskating rink ok lets go to your part of the cabin" Conner said walking to my part of the cabin

"Umm so your going to help me?" I asked

"Yeah" Conner said "I would always help a brother out"

"Thanks Conner" I said.

We walked to my part of the cabin and Conner started to go through my cloths in drawers.

"Hmm not this" Conner said looking through my stuff "maybe this? no this? na this YES!" Conner yelled in to the room. He showed up blue swim shorts and a orange camp-halfblood T-shirt.

"That looks good" I said

"Go change in to this" Conner said. I started to take my shirt off "IN THE BATHROOM!" The Cabin yelled

"Oops" I said with blush on my face off enberisment. I waked in to the bathroom got changed and got out. The clock closest to me said 7:58. Whoa I better get going. I walked out of the cabin and walked to the beach. I saw Katie waiting for me.

"Hey" I said running up to her.

"Hey" Katie said. She looked stunning she whore a green dress that cut mid-thigh with white sandals.

"You look great" I said to her. She blushed.

"You don't look half bad either" Katie said

"Lets go to the beach" I said putting my arm over her shoulder walking towards the beach "hey Katie"

"Mmm?" Katie said

"Can you revise me on my memories but don't worry thats not the only reason I asked you to come" I asked

"Sure" Katie said. We got to the beach and I saw that their was a picnic waiting for us. "umm Travis did you do this?"

"No…." I said moving closer but slowly like it could explode any second. I got close enough to see a note on the basket in the picnic that said

_Dear Tratie, _Whats Tratie?

_I have prepared this wonderful dinner for you hope you like it. Don't worry Katie I made sure your sandwich had no meat in it. _

_ The Only Love Goddess out there, _Ohh no…..

_ Aphrodite_

"GREAT!" Katie yelled "Aphrodite is planing this-" Katie looked up to the sky "WHAT THE HECK IS TRATIE?" She yelled to the clouds

_"Katie and Travis your ship name" _some thing said

"Hello?" I said out loud

"Travis that was Aphrodite in our heads" Katie said.

We went over to the table and sat down.

"So you want to know about the past?" Katie asked.

"Yeah I do" I said

"You once pulled a prank called the _"Golden Mango Prank" _you got a mango and painted it gold and wrote _"For The Hottest" _and threw it in the Aphrodite cabin they fought over it but they found out the truth and put permeantmakeup on you and your brother and it lasted for a week it was hilarious" Katie said

I thought of myself with makeup on and I couldn't take it off for a week. I started to laugh as a few memories came flowing back to me.

"Ohh and the best part was that you looked like a clown!" Katie said laughing holding her sides from laughing so hard. I lost the track of time because after dinner I was starting to go towards the water. I saw Katie hesitate.

"Don't worry" I said

"I-i-i-i-i-" Katie stammered

"I what?" I asked worried

"Ican'tswim" Katie blurted out

"Slower please?" I asked. She took a deep breath and said slower.

"I can't swim"

**Well thats the end of captor once (11) sorry that I did't tell you which Saturday I would upload another chapter. NEW CONTEST answer comes out February 28 the last day of February and the question is….. Do I live in an Arctic room and a warm house or an Arctic house and a warm room?. Hope you guys review and check out my channel new update next Saturday. See you later Ghosts!**

** -TheUnknown2448**


	12. Chapter 12 Umm Me gusta la oscuridad

Chapter 12- Umm Me gusta la oscuridad

**Hey all you ghosts I am super sorry for not updating like I used to do but since I am updating late I am going to try to make the chapters longer but I have writers block! **

**Mila- You might be right! (Or not I am not a fortune teller but I do have to answer :D)**

DianaXMattew3- **Whoa so many reviews (2) in just a few hours :P I will try to upload more often but I have school D:**

**Ok I hope you like this chapter I will try to make it as long as possible **

"I-i-i-i-" Katie stamered

"I what?" I asked consurned

"Ican'tswim" Katie said really fast

"Can you say that again slowly?" I asked

"I can't swim" Katie said

"Thats fine you just want to watch the stars?" I asked

"Sure that sounds great" Katie said _I never knew he was so romantic_

We sat down on the sand and Katie rested her head on my shoulder. I took my arm and wrapped it around Katie. She just snuggled closer to me. Katie started to breath softly so she must of drifted of the sleep. We stayed there for about 15 mins until somebody who had green eyes and black hair came up to us and asked "You guys up to a game of '_Truth or Dare' _at my cabin?"

In a soft voice I said "Sure we will be there in 5"

"K" the guy said and ran away going to a girl with blond hair.

I shook Katie lightly and said com' on Katie Kat we are going to somebody's cabin to play Truth or dare"

"Ok… who's?" Katie asked

"A guy who has green eyes and black hair" I said

"Ohh thats Percy" Katie said

"Ok lets get going!" I yelled.

We walked to Percy's cabin but Katie was in the lead since I didn't know where the cabin is. We go to the cabin in about 4 mins. We opened the door to somebody splashing water on us.

"HEY!" I yelled

"Opps that was so post to be for Thalia" Percy said. The room shook with laughter. Percy put his hand on my shoulder and I turned dry, he did the same with Katie. I was about to say how? but Katie gave me a look saying "I'll tell you later".

**Whoa I am bad at keeping promises but here is your update! Mila you were correct! I have a arctic room (I like it like that) and a warm house!**

**NEXT CONTEST! Ok whats is my favorite football team or do I not have one?**

**I am really sorry about the lack of uploads I am now really busy I have lacrosse starting saturday, the first day of the play that I am in is today and I have stupid school! D: Okk contest awnsers come out the end of March! See all ya' ghosts later -Unknown :D**


	13. Chapter 13 Unlucky

The Lost Memory

Chapter 13 -Unlucky

**Ok hi Ghosts It's TheUnknown2448 and I have some reviews I would like to respond to **

**Mila- You can't change answers AFTER I GAVE THE AWNSER OUT! **

**Diana (Can I call you that? I like to shorted words so I can talk more) - I do have a favorite football team and the funny thing is that only me and my grandma are fans of the football team that I like and the rest of my family is another fan of another football team (Extra question guess my families favorite football team with finding mine and my grandma's)**

**Ok next chapter! can you put in the reviews your favorite percabeth fan fiction story? thats completed? I would love to read it (Or thalico and piper/jasper or tratie?)**

**On to the story after the SCARY disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson Annabeth does.**

** STORY TIME**

**BLARGHAFAR'S POV (Travis's Pov)**

We started to play this game Truth or Dare and thats when you ask someone Truth or dare and they answer truth or dare if they say truth you ask a question and if they say dare you ask them to do something usually something out of the ordinary. We were sitting there with in a circle with a bottle in the middle. The people around us was Me (Travis), Conner, Katie, Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Thalia and Nico. Percy spun the bottle and it landed on Hazel.

"Truth or Dare Hazel?" Percy asked

**"**Dare" Hazel said. The room gasped. "what do you think I would stand down to Percy?"

The room laughed.

"Ok Gem Girl I dare you to get the daughter of Hades-" Hazel gave Percy a glare "-Pluto makeover Nico would you do the honors?"

"I would love to come on little sis" Nico said. They left the room for about 10 mins when Frank her boyfriend started to freak out.

"What if she wants to stay that way starts liking death? and wearing black all the time started to talk about black-" Frank rambled

"I will not start liking death" Hazel said. I turned around and saw she had an undershirt on with the words DEATH!, a black leather jacket, black combat boots, purple hair strips, hair straight, black shorts with netting tights, black eyeliner and purple lipstick.

"But I do like my hair straight" Hazel said

"This is the best I could do and Thalia I had to use your shorts and your eyeliner." Nico said

"Thats fine" Thalia said. She looked at Hazel "but I expect the shorts back by Monday"

"Ok I plan on bringing it back to you tomorrow or maybe today." Hazel said

"Ok its my turn to ask Truth or Dare." Hazel got back into the circle and spun the bottle it landed on Conner, she smiled and walked over to him and whispered something in his ear. His face turned pail.

"Whats wrong? scared of Hazel?" Leo said

"Hey I am very imitating!" Hazel said slapping Leo

"OWWW!" Leo yelled

"I have to- to - to"

"WHAT?" Piper yelled

"I have to kiss Drew!" Conner yelled

"Eww" Everybody said exempt me

"I know" Conner said

"I'll make sure he does it by VIDEO TAPING IT!" Leo said

"NOO!" Conner said. Leo pushed Conner out of the room and went towards this really pink and sparkly cabin. We waited for a while and then Conner came back with pink lipstick on his face and a red slap mark.

"Look at this its SO funny" Leo said holding the camera up so that everyone could see it. I went over to look and I saw the funniest thing ever Conner and Leo walked up to the cabin and Leo knocked and ran to the side.** (This part is getting a little K+) **A girl came out who looked pretty but had to much make-up on Conner smashed his lips on her and she just pushed away and slapped him hard aghast the face.

"You know it still hurts?" Conner said

"No but its you turn winey face" Leo said. We all went back to the circle and Conner spun the bottle and it landed on Katie. She gulped.

"Dear Katie Truth or Dare?" Conner asked evilly

"Dare! I mean Truth!" Katie said

"You said dare first" Leo said

"Shut it" Katie said "ok whats my dare?"

"I dare you to kill your flowers!" Conner said

"YOU JERK I WORKED SO HARD ON THOSE FLOWERS!" Katie said

"Wait I change my dare I dare you to watch Travis kill your flowers!" Conner said with flames in his eyes

"Conner I think thats enough" Travis said

"No!" Conner said in a dark scary voice "we must bring misery to everyone!"

"Umm Conner are you ok?" Travis asked

"Yesss I am PERFECT" Conner said eyes white

"Percy go get Chiron!" Katie said

"Who's Chiron?" Percy said in a creepy voice

"Percy? You ok?" Annabeth asked

"Peachy" Percy said

**Ok thats the end of this chapter not very long I know but I think I have writers block and I am doing lacrosse. Ok no one got the contest right and only one person entered so I am going to extend that contest. Please write your answer in the reviews! or put a review down to tell me what you think about this story. Any good writing programs for mac? I am thinking on using pages. Ok thank you for all the favorites and follows!**

**-Unknown**


End file.
